An ending to it all
by Lt. Wyoming
Summary: Tenchi makes his decision on who he loves. However does Tenchi know what affect it may have on the women?
1. Default Chapter

Ending to it all  
  
Author's note: I don't own Tenchi. If you think the characters are OOC then tell me please.  
  
A bright sun glazed the morning sky. However today the hearts of almost every girl in the household is beating. For today was the day Tenchi would choose. He would choose who he loved. Tenchi had already chosen months ago. However he had to find the perfect way to break it to the other girls. Not a single girl even the one he choose, knew who he had picked.  
  
Tsunami hadn't even cooked a breakfast. Everyone was munching on some sort of breakfast bar. They all waited nervously in the living room. Ayeka had brought her brother over in case Tenchi choose her. So that way they could be bonded together in marriage, properly.  
  
Tenchi walked into the living room. All was silent. Not a person moved. Mihoshi was even quiet with a stern look on her face. Tenchi turned to face all the girls. He was sweating bullets. It was obvious and not all the deodorant in the world could 'protect' him for the minutes to come.  
  
Ryoku was staring deeply into Tenchi. She was remembering all the time she had spent watching Tenchi from since he was a child. Ayeka was nervous as well. She was not sure of the outcome and wished Tenchi would get it over with.  
  
Tenchi then started to talk at first it was scratchy but it became more clear after a while. "Well uh, I have decided like you all know. I hope nobody becomes too upset with my decision. I have decided to state my decision tonight! I don't want the day to start out bad for some people." He sighed.  
  
The girls sat there mouth agape. They would have to wait until night? Was Tenchi insane? Everybody went on with their day trying to act normal. Ayeka went up to her room and decided to make an important call.  
  
"Yes hello?" said Ayeka with a shaky voice. "Is this were singles meet. I'd like to hook up one of my....friends with a man. A strong bruff man.... One that will be almost 100% likely to do my what he needs to do to please....."  
  
It was about mid-afternoon and people were becoming more tense with each moment. Ayeka came walking downstairs she ran up to Ryoku and tried to look as tired as possible. "Ryoku. I know we don't see eye to eye. However I'd like to know if you'd come with me to a hotspring." Said Ayeka. "Fine." Said Ryoku with a small grunt.  
  
The hot tub was nice and burning. Ryoku started to get a little suspicious. "Why did you invite me here?" asked Ryoku. "Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to introduce you to Jake." She said with a clever voice. Ryoku had a puzzled look on her face which suddenly turned to horror a she took a sip out of her glass of water. The water was poison. She knew immediately. She tried to get it out of her. But Jake grabbed her neck and started to choke her! She tried as hard as she could, but by the time she had broken free the poison had already taken effect!  
  
Ryoku woke up sweaty and scared. She had never had a dream that intense before. At least not about Ayeka! Ayeka wouldn't try to murder her really....right? Ryoku just sayt in her tree for a long time. She didn't even move for a long time.  
  
Ayeka woke up with a burst of energy. Today was the day! Tenchi would finally make his decision. Ayeka ran as fast as she could. Everyone was waiting in the living room. Everyone looked pale. Tenchi walked slowly into the room. He sat there for a long time. He sat for a very long time. Then he spoke the words that would change his world forever. "I choose..."  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
AN: What did you think Review or I pity the fool who doesn't review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I choose Ryoku." Sighed Tenchi deeply. The room was silent for a moment. Ayeka looked as if she wanted to cry. "Yes. Ryoku I love you." Said Tenchi now standing up. Ryoku rushed over to Tenchi she was about to touch him when she suddenly woke up from her daydream.  
  
Everyone had been waiting for Tenchi's answer. Ryoku knew Tenchi would have to choose her. The dreams she had about what Ayeka's dark side would do to her. She waited anxiously to hear his voice.  
  
"I choose Ayeka." Said Tenchi. Ryoku was in shock. Tenchi had chosen Ayeka? "The royal blood of Jurai must move on. Ryoku didn't even say a word she ran out of the house into the pouring rain. Tenchi was about to go after her when Ayeka stopped him. "No Tenchi. Let me speak to her." Ayeka said sadly.  
  
Ryoku was running in the rain she saw Ayeka running after her. She speed up, tripped and fell in mud. Ayeka had caught up with her. "Ryoku,....I...I don't know what to say." Said Ayeka. "You don't have to say anything. He choose you. Not me." Cried Ryoku. "Well now you know the truth. So why don't you go. Go back to wherever you used to be!" said Ayeka now sounding cold.  
  
"Your right I should. I mean...I was such a fool.....you win ayeka. You win." Sighed Ryoku. "I mean Tenchi cares about you. But like I said your not beautiful enough to compete with me!" laughed Ayeka. Those words hurt Ryoku. "I thought somebody could love me. But I guess I was wrong!" sobbed Ryoku. Ayeka giggled.  
  
"Ayeka!" yelled Tenchi angrily. Ayeka gasped and turned around. Tenchi was standing there arms crossed. "Enough! I don't want a wife like you! Leave me alone!" yelled Tenchi. Ayeka walked away crying. Tenchi picked up Ryoku. "Come on honey let's go home." Said Tenchi warmly. Ryoku smiled. A single tear came down her cheek. "I love you so much Tenchi...but I can't marry you." "Why not?" asked Tenchi. "Because I wasn't your first choice." Said Ryoku. Tenchi sighed then a weak smile appeared. "Okay, I understand. But do you want to come inside get some food?" asked Tenchi about to cry. "Sure. I'm very hungry." Said Ryoku They walked inside and closed the door slowly.  
  
END  
  
AN: What did you think? Review people. Perhaps a bad ending I know. 


End file.
